Jacob Two-Two (character)
Jacob Two-Two is the main character of Jacob Two-Two. He is 10 years old, although short for his age, and attends Dreary Meadows. Jacob is called "Two-Two" because he has a tendency to say things twice because no one hears him the first time. Appearance Jacob is a thin boy with brown disheveled hair. He wears a red sweater with light green pants and light blue shoes. Personality Jacob is usually gentle with all people, most of all with his family and friends. Although he runs into trouble (usually when he does something unintentionally), he usually finds some way to resolve them by the end of the episode. Relationships His best friends are Renée and Buford. His siblings often pick on him and get him into trouble for things he didn't do, but they do in fact care for him and will help him when his friends aren't available. All the girls at school love him and his awful hairstyle. Episode appearances Season 1 *Jacob Two Two vs. the Hooded Fang *Jacob Two Two and the Staff Room of Doom *Jacob Two Two and the Purloined Hockey Card *Jacob Two Two and the Conniving Caterer *Jacob Two Two and the Daily Crown *Jacob Two Two and the Mystery of the Malty McGuffin *Jacob Two Two and the Unlickable Cowlick *Jacob Two Two and Scholars for Dollars *Jacob Two Two and the Colossal Candy Challenge *Jacob Two Two and the Big Bagel Bungle *Jacob Two Two and the Notorious Knit Knapper *Jacob Two Two and the Ghost *Jacob Two Two and the Mouldy Menace Season 2 *Jacob Two Two and the Doubtful Double Agent *Jacob Two Two's Time Trials *Jacob Two Two and the Tag Team Tempest *Jacob Two Two and the Spellbound Sibling *Jacob Two Two and the Fun Fair Fiasco *Jacob Two Two and the Monster Mix Up *Jacob Two Two and the Fantastic Fountain *Jacob Two Two and the Furry Felon *Jacob Two Two and the Pet Peeve *Jacob Two Two and the Potato Power Project *Jacob Two Two and Renee's Rival *Jacob Two Two and the Demon Drooler *Jacob Two Two and the Lost Louse Season 3 *Jacob Two Two Times Two *Jacob Two Two and the Vintage Voice Vortex *Jacob Two Two and the Surprise Disguise *Jacob Two Two and the Socks Dimension *Jacob Two Two and the After School Abattoir *Jacob Two Two and the Simian Switcheroo *Jacob Two Two and the Troublesome Twosome *Jacob Two Two and the Pirated Pastry *Jacob Two Two and the Super Special Skates *Jacob Two Two and the Quibbling Siblings *Jacob Two Two and the Dangerous Debut *Jacob Two Two and the Bookworm Brouhaha Season 4 *Jacob Two Two and the Boggie Beastie *Jacob Two Two and the Crumbling Cookie Catastrophe *Jacob Two Two's Broadcast Bungle *Jacob Two Two and the Cranial Classroom Caper *Jacob Two Two and the Wicked Glitch *Jacob Two Two and the Big Brain Exchange *Jacob Two Two and the Teacher's Pet *Jacob Two Two and the Valentine's Day Disaster *Jacob Two Two and the Molecular Mayhem *Jacob Two Two and the Puzzling Portable *Jacob Two Two and the Priceless Puck *Jacob Two Two and the Mata Hari Hamster *Jacob Two Two and the Halloween Hullabaloo *Jacob Two Two and the Wooden Nickel Knuckleheads Season 5 *Jacob Two Two and the Persistent Assistant *Jacob Two Two and the Book Writing Wrinkle *Jacob Two Two and the Rose Coloured Calamity *Jacob Two Two and the Comic Book Caper *Jacob Two Two and the Uber Odour *Jacob Two Two and the Perfect Present *Jacob Two Two and the Too Big Tomato *Jacob Two Two and the Soap Box *Jacob Two Two and the Robot Rescue *Jacob Two Two and the Hockey Seat Hoopla Category:Main Charaters Category:Kids Category:Jacob's family Category:Males